1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a developing device usable with an electro-photographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to inputted image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multi-functional devices that combine some of the functionalities of the aforementioned devices.
An electro-photographic image forming apparatus as a kind of the aforementioned image forming apparatuses includes a photosensitive body, a light scanning device, and a developing device. The light scanning device irradiates light to a surface of a photosensitive body that has been charged by a predetermined electric potential, thereby forming an electrostatic latent image on the surface of the photosensitive body. The developing device supplies developer to the electrostatic latent image, thereby forming a visible image.
The visible image formed on the photosensitive body is directly transferred to the printing medium or is indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer device. After being subjected to a fusing process, the printing medium, on which the image has been completely printed, is discharged out of the image forming apparatus.
Generally, the developing device includes a developer receiving chamber to store developer, and a developer delivery device and a developing member arranged in the developer receiving chamber. The developer delivery device delivers the developer from the developer receiving chamber to the developing member. The developing member supplies the developer to the photosensitive body, enabling formation of a visible image.